batmanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
The Batman (Zeichentrickserie 2004)
thumb|left|The Batman The Batman ist eine Amerikanische TV Zeichentrickserie produziert von Warner Bros. Animation, die auf dem DC Comics Superheld Batman basiert. Sie lief vom 11. September 2004 bis 8. März 2008 jeden Samstag Morgen im Kids' WB Block. In Deutschland wurden die ersten zwei Staffeln der Serie (26 Episoden) vom 22. Juni 2005 bis 1. September 2005 von Montag bis Freitag um 15.40 Uhr auf RTL2 ausgestrahlt. Erstes Intro 250px Zweites Intro 250px Drittes Intro 250px Allgemeines Obwohl sich die Serie einiger Elemente aus früheren Batman Geschichten bedient, folgt sie nicht der Kontinuität der Comics, Filme oder der Batman: The Animated Series und deren Spin Offs. Die "The Batman" Serie steht für sich allein und hat eine eigene Kontinuität. Das Charakterdesign stammt vom Jackie Chan Adventures Künstler Jeff Matsuda. Die Serie hat sechs Emmys gewonnen. Handlung "The Batman" beschäftigt sich mit den Anfangsjahren des weltbekannten "Dunklen Ritters", der zum ersten Mal auf die berühmten Schurken von Gotham City stößt: Joker, Pinguin, Catwoman und Mr. Freeze sind nur einige der Unruhestifter, denen Batman den Kampf ansagt. Die Presse und die Polizei sind ihm dicht auf den Fersen, doch dessen unbeirrt greift er jederzeit ein, wenn finstere Verbrechen die Ordnung Gotham Citys bedrohen. - (RTL II) Staffel 1 In der ersten Staffel von The Batman, ist Bruce Wayne (gesprochen von Rino Romano) 26 Jahre alt und in seinem dritten Jahr als Batman, Beschützer von Gotham City. Zusammen mit seiner geheimen Batcave, einem hightech Batmobil, und einer neuen Technologie die er entwickelt hat, genannt Bat-Wave, steht ihm sein treuer Butler Alfred Pennyworth (gesprochen von Alastair Duncan) in seinem Kampf gegen das Verbrechen zur Seite. Andere Charaktere sind Ethan Bennett (gesprochen von Steven Harris), ein Cop der daran glaubt, dass Gotham City Batman braucht, und der ein enger Jugendfreund von Bruce Wayne ist. Chief Angel Rojas (gesprochen von Edward James Olmos und Jesse Corti) der Chef der Gothamer Polizei, der in dem Vigilanten Batman eine genauso große Gefahr für Gotham sieht wie in den zahlreichen Schurken. Und Ellen Yin (gesprochen von Ming-Na), Bennetts Partnerin, die dem Vigilanten Batman gegenüber zwiegespalten ist. Bennett und Yin versuchen die ganze erste Staffel über Batman festzunehmen und gehen jeder Spur nach die sie auf Batmans Fährte führen oder sogar seine Identität offenbaren könnte. Adam West, der Batman in der Batman 1966er Serie gespielt hat, spricht im englischen Original in dieser Serie den Bürgermeister von Gotham City Marion Grange. Zu den ersten klassischen Batman Schurken, auf die Batman in der ersten Staffel zum ersten mal trifft, gehören der Joker (gesprochen von Kevin Michael Richardson), der Pinguin (gesprochen von Tom Kenny), Catwoman (gesprochen von Gina Gershon), Mr. Freeze (gesprochen von Clancy Brown), Firefly (gesprochen von Jason Marsden), der Bauchredner und Scarface (gesprochen von Dan Castellaneta), Man-Bat (gesprochen von Peter MacNicol), Cluemaster (gesprochen von Glenn Shadix), und Bane (gesprochen von Joaquim de Almeida und später von Ron Perlman). Am Ende von Staffel 1, verwandelt sich Ethan Bennett in Clayface, nachdem dieser vom Joker gefoltert wurde und Dämpfe einer vom Joker entwickelten Masse eingeatmet hat. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt ändert Yin ihre Ansichten über Batman und Yin und Batman werden Verbündete. Staffel 2 Staffel 2 führt weitere bekannte Batman Schurken ein. Der Riddler (gesprochen vom "Freddy Krueger" Schauspieler Robert Englund), Hugo Strange (gesprochen vom "Riddler" Schauspieler der Adam West Batman Serie Frank Gorshin, nach dessen Tod dann weitergesprochen von Richard Green), Ragdoll (gesprochen von Jeff Bennett), Spellbinder (gesprochen von Michael Massee), Killer Croc (gesprochen von "Hellboy" Ron Perlman), und Solomon Grundy (gesprochen von Kevin Grevioux). Gegen Ende dieser Staffel kommt heraus das Yin mit Batman zusammenarbeitet. Zur gleichen Zeit wird ein weiterer Hauptcharakter des Batman Universum in die Serie eingeführt. Commissioner James Gordon (gesprochen von Mitch Pileggi) zusammen mit dem berühmten Bat-Signal. James Gordon löst Angel Rojas als Chef der Gothamer Polizeitruppe ab, und nachdem Batman gerade die jüngsten Amokläufe des Jokers, des Riddlers und des Penguins gestoppt hat, bietet Gordon Batman eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit an. Staffel 3 In Staffel 3 wird eine junge Barbara Gordon eingeführt, die zu Batgirl wird (gesprochen von Danielle Judovits). Barbara und ihr Vater werden zentrale Bestandteile der Serie. Barbara versucht Batmans Sidekick zu werden, doch Batman sieht nicht die Notwendigkeit unbedingt einen Partner zu haben. Bis zum Ende der Staffel. Dies ist eine grundlegende Veränderung zu den Comics und allen anderen Serien und Filmversionen in denen Robin stets der erste Sidekick Batmans war. Zu den Schurken die in der dritten Staffel dazustoßen gehören Poison Ivy (gesprochen von Piera Coppola), Gearhead (gesprochen von Will Friedle), Maxie Zeus (gesprochen von Phil LaMarr), sowie die für die "The Batman" Serie erfundenen Schurken Toymaker (gesprochen von Patton Oswalt, der den meisten wohl als "Spence" aus der Sitcom "King of Queens" bekannt sein dürfte), Temblor (gesprochen von Jim Cummings) und D.A.V.E. (gesprochen von Jeff Bennett). Staffel 3 endet damit das Hugo Strange einer von Batmans Feinden wird. In "A Fistful of Felt", findet Batman heraus das Strange Arnold Wesker (den Bauchredner), der von seiner gespaltenen Persönlichkeit Scarface geheilt wurde, wieder zurück in einen Kriminellen verwandelt hat, indem er Weskers Scarface Persönlichkeit wieder auftauchen ließ. In "Gotham's Ultimate Criminal Mastermind", der finalen Episode von Staffel 3, wird Stranges kriminelles Ränkespiel aufgedeckt und Strange wird Patient in Arkham Asylum. Diese Staffel änderte das The Batman Theme, das düstere Original Intro von The Edge wurde durch eine melodischere Version ersetzt die das The Batman Intro für die restlichen drei Staffeln wurde. Staffel 4 Staffel 4 präsentiert ein überarbeitetes Design von Bruce Wayne, mit einer stärkeren Gesichts- und Kinnstruktur die an das Design von Batman aus dem DC Animated Universe erinnert. Dick Grayson als Robin (gesprochen von Evan Sabara) wird endlich in die Show eingeführt nachdem die Teen Titans Serie eingestellt wurde. Batgirl wird nun ein Teil des Teams, erfährt die Geheimidentitäten von Batman und Robin und wird letztendlich nun genauso wie Robin von Batman ausgebildet. Batgirl und Robin freunden sich nach anfänglichen Startschwierigkeiten sehr schnell an und teilen sich nun das Schicksal Batmans "Azubies" zu sein. Lucius Fox (gesprochen von Louis Gossett Jr.) wird im Staffel Finale in die Serie eingeführt. In der ersten Episode die Robins Entstehungsgeschichte erzählt, treten zwei der beliebtesten und bekanntesten Sprecher der Batman: The Animated Series auf. Kevin Conroy, der Batman/Bruce Wayne in der BTAS spricht, übernimmt die Rolle von Dicks Vater John Grayson, während Mark Hamill, der den Joker in der BTAS spricht, die Rolle vom Mörder der Flying Graysons Tony Zucco spricht. Auch die Schurken bekommen neue Verstärkung, in einer vom Harley Quinn Schöpfer Paul Dini höchstpersönlich geschriebenen Episode wird die quirlige Harley Quinn (gesprochen von Hynden Walch) ins "The Batman Universum" eingeführt. Black Mask (gesprochen von James Remar) feiert sein Zeichentrickdebüt, Killer Motte (gesprochen von Jeff Bennett) durchlebt in einer Episode seine durch die Batman Comics bekannte Verwandlung vom kümmerlichen Möchtegernschurken zum mächtigen Motten Mutanten und ein zweiter Clayface (Basil Karlo, der direkt aus den Batman Comics stammt, gesprochen von Wallace Langham und später von Lex Lang) betritt die Bühne. Der erste Clayface wird letztendlich geheilt und wird wieder in den Polizisten Ethan Bennett zurückverwandelt. Zusätzlich betreten wieder eigens für die Serie entwickelte Schurken die Szene wie Everywhere Man (gesprochen von Brandon Routh), Rumor (gesprochen von Ron Perlman) und Francis Grey (gesprochen von Dave Foley). Eines der absoluten Highlights von Staffel 4 ist die Episode "Artifacts". Die Episode zeigt eine mögliche Zukunft, die Elemente aus Frank Millers Batman: The Dark Knight Returns benutzt. Im Jahr 2027 angesiedelt, mit der Hauptstoryline im Jahr 3027, zeigt sie eine im Rollstuhl sitzende Barbara Gordon als Oracle (gesprochen von Kellie Martin), Dick Grayson als Nightwing (gesprochen von Jerry O'Connell), und sowohl das Batman als auch das Batmobil Design aus Frank Millers Comic. Das Staffelfinale präsentiert eine Alien Invasion einer Rasse genannt "The Joining". Und einen anderen Superhelden des DC Universums, Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz (gesprochen von Dorian Harewood). In dieser Episode bringt J'onn Batman am Ende der Folge in den Halle der Gerechtigkeit Wachturm, der im Orbit schwebt, wo Batman auf die Justice League bzw. deren Mitglieder Hawkman, Green Arrow, Flash, und Green Lantern trifft. Staffel 5 Die fünfte und finale Staffel wurde von Produzent Alan Burnett als die "The Brave and the Bold Staffel der Show bezeichnet. Diese Staffel zeigt hauptsächlich Batman und Robin im Team mit Mitgliedern der Justice League im Kampf gegen die jeweiligen Erzfeinde der Justice League Superhelden. Batgirl Barbara Gordon ist inzwischen mit der Highschool fertig und geht aufs College. Die erste Episode ist ein Zweiteiler, in dem sich Batman mit Superman (gesprochen von George Newbern) zusammen tut. Andere Superhelden die mal kurz in Gotham City vorbei schauen sind: Green Arrow (gesprochen von Chris Hardwick), Flash (gesprochen von Charlie Schlatter), Green Lantern (gesprochen von Dermot Mulroney), und Hawkman (gesprochen von Robert Patrick). Grund für die Besuche der Superhelden sind meist deren Superschurken, die in Gotham City übles planen. Dazu gehören Lex Luthor (gesprochen von Clancy Brown), Mercy Graves (gesprochen von Gwendoline Yeo), Metallo (gesprochen von Lex Lang), Graf Vertigo (gesprochen von Greg Ellis), Toyman (gesprochen von Richard Green), Shadow Thief (gesprochen von Diedrich Bader), Sinestro (gesprochen von Miguel Ferrer) und Mirror Master (gesprochen von John Larroquette). Aber auch Batmans eigene Rogues Gallerie bekommt in dieser Staffel Verstärkung. Das Terrible Trio (gesprochen von David Faustino, Grey DeLisle, und Googy Gress) und Wrath (gesprochen von Christopher Gorham) wollen Batman und Robin ans Leder. Auch wird Firefly in ein mächtiges Wesen mit Superkräften verwandelt und nennt sich nun Phosphorus. Im Staffelfinale tritt die gesamte Justice League gegen die zurückgekehrte Alienrasse "The Joining" an, die sich mit Hugo Strange verbündet hat, um die Erdenhelden ein für alle mal zu beseitigen. Film thumb|Batman vs Dracula Es gibt einen Film zur Serie, der direkt auf DVD erschien. "Batman vs Dracula", in dem der dunkle Ritter Batman auf den Prinz der Finsternis Graf Dracula trifft. The Batman vs Dracula Trailer 250px The Batman Strikes Auch „The Batman“ bekam eine eigene Comicserie bei DC-Comics, die sich an junge Leser richtete. Die Comicheftserie zur TV Serie hieß "The Batman Strikes" und umfasste insgesamt 50 Hefte. Das Letzte Heft erschien im Oktober 2008. Wissenswertes * Obwohl die Serie für sich allein steht und ein bunteres, an Animes erinnerndes, Charakterdesign hat, hat man sich beim Design einiger Figuren an die Christopher Nolan Filmversionen angelehnt. Bruce Wayne und Lucius Fox erinnern vom Design her sehr an ihre Pendants aus den Nolan Filmen verkörpert von Christian Bale und Morgan Freeman. * Die Produzenten der Batman: The Animated Series Alan Burnett, Bruce Timm, und Glen Murakami sprechen in der ersten Episode der Serie ("The Bat in the Belfry") Insassen des Arkham Asylum. * In dieser Serie wird Batgirl Barbara Gordon der erste Partner an der Seite von Batman. Im Gegensatz zu den Comics und anderen Serien und Filmen in denen stets Robin Batmans erster Partner wird. Das hat damit zutun das Robin einer der Hauptcharaktere der Serie Teen Titans ist, die zeitgleich ausgestrahlt wurde, und man Robin so nicht in The Batman ohne weiteres verwenden konnte. Erst als die Serie Teen Titans eingestellt wurde konnte man Robin in der vierten Staffel von The Batman einführen. * Wie auch schon in einigen anderen Batman Serien kommen auch in "The Batman" einige Schurken vor, die in den Comics eigendlich Gegenspieler ganz anderer Helden sind. Ragdoll ist z.B. ein alter Feind des Golden Age Flash Jay Gerrick, Solomon Grundy kämpfte schon gegen so ziehmlich jeden großen DC Superhelden, und öfters gegen Superman. Der Toymaker Cosmo Krank ist, komplett mit seiner Hintergrundgeschichte als Ex-Angestellter, der sich an seinen früheren Arbeitgebern rächen will, eine direkte Referenz an den beliebten Superman Schurken Toyman. Der echte Toyman taucht allerdings gegen Ende der fünften Staffel der Serie selbst auch nochmal für einen kurzen Moment in der Serie auf. * Der Name des Reporters "Robinson Sprang" spielt auf die beiden Künstler Jerry Robinson und Dick Sprang an, welche Batman in den 50ern zeichneten. * Die Polizistin Ellen Yin ist eine direkte Referenz zu dem Charakter Ellen Yindel in Frank Millers berühmter Graphic Novel Batman: The Dark Knight Returns * The Edge (Dave Evans von U2) spielte das Opening Theme. Ab Staffel 3 wurde ein neues Opening Theme verwendet das eine Mischung aus Neal Heftis Theme von der Batman (1960er Serie) und Hawaii Five-O war. * Genau wie auch schon in der Batman The Animated Series der vorherige Sprecher des Batman der vorangegangenen Serie in einer Episode eine Gastrolle übernahm (Adam West sprach den Grey Ghost und reichte sozusagen den Mantel des Batman so an Kevin Conroy weiter), übernahm auch in "The Batman" Kevin Conroy eine Gastrolle. Er sprach Dick Graysons Vater und reichte so die Batman Fackel an Rino Romano weiter. Kategorie:Filme und Serien Kategorie:Serien Kategorie:The Batman Kategorie:Superman Zusammenfassung